


Never Wanted Nothing More

by Colordrained



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Police, Anal Fingering, Anger, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Gay Smut, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Illegal Activities, Kinks, Law Enforcement, M/M, Police, Police AU, Public Sex, Restraints, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 03:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colordrained/pseuds/Colordrained
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Harry's natural reactions- anyone's natural reaction- when they hear sirens and see lights shouldn't be smiling and being filled with joy. But it seems Harry's brought himself to that point."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Wanted Nothing More

**Author's Note:**

> This is for this  
> http://saintkittenstyles.tumblr.com/post/54956841472/au-where-harry-keeps-getting-on-the-wrong-side-of
> 
> So yep.
> 
> Dunno if I did it justice but, whatevss. 
> 
> I wrote this quick, with little editing. Love you all! X  
> Title is a Kenny chesney song but the fic has nothing to do with the song lol

 

It's not- Harry was a good kid. Let's get that much straight. Good grades, fairly athletic, kind. He didn't sneak out or do drugs or anything that would make his parents wary of letting him drive around by himself once he got his license. They trusted Harry, and so he went out late sometimes, just to Liam or Zayn's house, maybe to go walk the streets with Cara or Johnny or some other so called 'indie' friend of his. Nothing illegal. Nothing bad, per se. 

Just. Like any other kid, Harry has his weaknesses. He just never really figured his would be a 5-foot something, curvy, blue-eyed law enforcer.

Like, ehm, a police officer, rather.

•

It's not like it was intentional the first time. Like at all. Harry was almost past curfew though, and in order to make it home by 1:00 he really needed to go about 65 instead of 40 miles per hour, and really the streets were _pretty much_ empty and so it's not really fair. Harry about pisses his pants when he hears the siren and the flashing lights in his rearview.

"Fuck," he mutters subconsciously, praying it's a fairly nice officer, because he doesn't have time for this shit honestly.

Harry pulls over calmly, tries to breathe, rolls his window down. 

He can hear the crunch of the gravel when the officer gets close, the heavy but light footsteps and then- then. Ha. 

Harry blinks a few times when the flashlight shines in his eyes, then is left breathless by possibly the most attractive person he's ever seen.

It's caramel hair, blue (he thinks? It's dark outside.) eyes, the white fabric of the uniform hugging a fucking _ridiculous_ figure, and furrowed eyebrows in a look of disapproval.

"Good evening, I'm officer Tomlinson."

"Um- evening, officer."

"Are you aware of why you've been pulled over?"

"Yeah," Harry says, trying for something like courageous, but ending up not quite.

"You were going, like, 25 miles over the speed limit. It's almost one in the morning."

"I'm so sorry officer Tomlinson," Harry blinks his eyes, all big and green and innocent. And then Harry thinks this might just work. The- the flirting. "I promise it won't happen again. What did you say your name was?"

The officer looks at Harry, closely, eyeing him and his intentions. 

It was the way the officer waltzed up that made Harry aware. The way he bit his lip when Harry blinked up at him. The way he was feminine but also stone cold, trying to be tough but ultimately making all the more obvious- the officer was totally into him. Like, Harry knows when someone's turned on and this is definitely without a doubt one of those times.

"I'm- it's officer Tomlinson."

"Right, but. Your real name. Like, mine's Harry."

He stays quiet for a second before saying, "Louis. It's Louis, and you had better hurry- home."

Harry bites his lip, nods, "it was very nice meeting you, sir. I'll be good next time."

Louis swallows, nods curtly. Harry smiles, Louis slowly drags himself away from Harry's stare.

•

When he's alone later, Louis gets off to curly hair and green eyes and innocent blinks and smiles and his _lips_ , Jesus fuck. 

•

Harry admits the next time is completely and utterly intentional. He also might have just half of a beer he stole from his dad's mini fridge, just so Louis will actually get him out for a sobriety check. He isn't really sure how to make sure it's Louis, though. Like, any officer could be patrolling the area. 

And so this time it's at the same time, the same place on the same day of the week. And he intentionally goes 65 instead of 40, and inevitably, the lights and sirens follow him.

He's smiling when he rolls the window down, and smiles even bigger when he realizes it _is_ Louis. He honestly probably got lucky.

"Harry. I think we've had this issue before." 

Harry nods, "I'm so sorry officer Tomlinson." 

Louis nods, "yeah. C'mon, out of the car." 

And so Harry unlocks it, steps out. 

And Louis wants to fall over when he realizes Harry is, like, a whole head taller than him. And lean, and long, and he's got these hands- and. God. Louis isn't normally swept away by people, normally isn't this aware of teeny things like the length of fingers and the cologne Harry has on and the way his jeans hug his thighs. But god, he does.

"Something wrong officer?" Harry asks all sweet.

"Well, I'm pretty positive I smell beer, Harry. And that's never good."

Harry's eyes widen, "Louis, I just. I'm sorry. Just to let you know, I can't even walk In a straight line on a normal day."

"Well. I can't just let you pass on this one."

"Louis-"

"Officer Tomlinson."

"Officer? Could we- can I just wait here with you for a while until it wears off, and then I'll go straight home?"

Louis sighs, "Harry- I can't. You're driving with alcohol in you. I can't just let that go."

Harry sighs. he's a little nervous. he cant go to jail- he. No. So he walks a little closer to Louis.

"I just. God, this sounds dumb, I just wanted you to make me get out of the car. That's- I choked down half a beef for that. Sorry."

Louis almost giggles. This _kid_.

"You know what, Harry? How about we sit right here for a half hour, and then you go home."

Harry sighs in relief, knowing this is absolutely ridiculous and illegal and terrible, but. It worked.

So they sit on the gravel and Louis says,

"Is that seriously why you drank?"

And Harry nods, "sorry." 

"It's fine, but. That's insanely dumb."

"I know," Harry sighs. 

It's silent for a moment before Harry is saying, "so. Do you like being a police man?"

Louis nods, "yeah. If's nice."

"I think you're a good police man, Louis." Harry says with a smile.

"Well. I'm not really supposed to do this, but-"

"Then why are you?" Harry asks, curious. 

Louis swallows, "you're just a dumb teenager." 

"Almost not a teenager, now. I'll be twenty in a few months."

Louis swallows hard, and tries to ignore the fact that he's of age.

"I like your uniform," Harry says. Then, "I thought about it all this past week. Your uniform. Well. You, more specifically. You In your uniform."

"Harry." Louis warns, and Harry just says 

"What?" Like he did nothing wrong. 

"Don't- don't say that."

"Why? Because you don't like it? Or because you _do_ like it?" Harry smirks.

"Just- don't."

Harry nods, "sorry officer." 

Louis is quiet and then says, "you're some sort of daring, you know that?"

Harry just nods, "it was worth if," he mutters, and Louis chuckles.

"Right. Sure. Lets not make a habit of it, kid."

Harry bites his lip and then just sort of blurts out, "are you straight?" Which makes Louis blink a few times. 

"Um. I...yeah. Why?" Louis answers, making Harry smile.

"Just curious," and then mutters a, "you don't act it," too quiet for Louis to hear.

Louis is straight. At least he thought. Now, with Harry next to him, he's questioning a whole list of things. 

"You ever think about guys...like. Like, sexually, though?" Harry asks, looking right into Louis's eyes.

Louis stutters," I- Harry. That's not. That isn't an okay thing to-"

"Oh, come on. Just answer me."

"Well. Not- not really. But-"

"But what?" Harry interrupts. 

Louis stares at him, then shakes his head, "Never mind. It's. Just, Never mind."

"I'm, like. Pansexual. You know, like, I don't like labels." Harry explains.

"Is that so?" Louis mutters. 

"You're fit." Harry says sort of loud and without warning.

Louis stares at him, then shakes his head.

"You're impossible," Louis says, and chuckles. 

"Why?" Harry smirks, "you're fit. Like, really."

Louis stands up, pulls Harry up by one of his hands (holy fucking shit his hands are huge), and brushes his hands on his thighs.

"You think you can drive home and not get pulled over?" Louis asks, and Harry nods. 

Harry thinks for a second, and then stops thinking because Louis is entirely too gorgeous not to kiss, and goes ahead and pecks Louis once on the lips. Louis stands there, some sort of dumbfounded, and Harry smiles. 

He turns, walks back to his car door and gets in. 

The last thing Louis hears before Harry drives away is a, "goodnight, officer." 

And Louis can finally huff out a breath and mutter, "holy shit." Because how is Harry even _real_?

•

Harry's pushing it. He knows it, too. But he's way past the point of caring. 

He buys the sandwich and puts in in a paper bag with a cookie, and gets in his car. 

The drive to the police station is unnerving, because Harry really wants to be there _now_ , but, you know, speed limits. 

He's finally there, and practically runs inside. The secretary is a pretty brunette with cute little glasses, but Harry's more interested in finding a pretty brunette named Louis.

"Hi, um. I need to speak to Louis Tomlinson, I'm a friend of his. Brought him lunch." Harry hold up the bag as proof. The girl smiles, points to a hallway. 

"Last one on the right, love." 

He nods as a thank you, heads down the corridor with a smile plastered to his face. 

He knocks twice on the door, waits for it to open and his smile gets about a thousand times wider when the door opens to a pretty, curious-eyed Louis. 

"What in the hell are you doing, Harry?" Louis asks, a look of genuine confusion. 

Harry smiles and holds up the bag. Louis sighs, lets him info his office. 

Harry sits himself down in the little chair facing Louis's desk, and hands the lunch to Louis. Louis laughs (Harry is left a little stunned by his laugh), takes the lunch. 

"Why'd you do this?" Louis asks, pulling out the sandwich. 

Harry shrugs, "wanted to see you. S'that okay?"

Louis shrugs, then, "well. Not technically, but. Yeah. It's okay. Thanks, for the lunch."

Louis looks right at Harry, and Harry bites his lip, knowing he shouldn't ask this but he just. He can't _not_ ask, 

"Can I kiss you again? Like- um. Legitimately?" 

Louis tries to hide his blush, stammers, "I don't- that's really unprofessional-"

Harry gets up and walks around to Louis's side, Louis warns, "Harry- I don't. Please, just."

"Do you want to?" Harry asks, pulling Louis up from his chair and Louis just sort of nods and breathes out, "yeah." And leans up (quite a lot) to kiss Harry hard. 

Harry groans a bit, opens his mouth and licks over Louis's bottom lip, and he gets quite the response from Louis. 

Louis is on the front of his feet, leaning up to kiss Harry fervently, enjoying this while it lasts because he hasn't had this in a really fucking long time and Harry is really good at it.

They continue for a good minute, Harry is hard in his jeans to the point where it's hard to ignore, but he is pretty sure nothing is going to happen to take care of that at the moment. 

Louis pulls away, sort of shoves Harry back.

"No. No- I'm. I'm sorry Harry, thank you so much for the lunch, but you should go. Please."

"Louis-" Harry steps towards him

"Now, Harry." Louis says sternly. 

Harry sighs, "can I ask you one thing?" As he walks to the door.

Louis taps his foot, "What?"

"Which car is yours?"

Louis shakes his head, mumbles, "202," and Harry nods.

"See you, Louis."

•

Harry's infatuated. He really- he just _has_ to. 

It's a Monday morning while he's driving to the store when he sees the car. His first reaction is to make sure he's doing the speed limit, but then- 

202.

Louis.

And he finds himself questioning a ticket over Louis and Louis is obviously winning. To hell with the ticket, to whatever punishment this earns him- its. Louis is just. Just _Louis_.

He makes sure that it is actually safe to go, that he won't get killed in the middle of the intersection before he runs the red light. 

•

Louis knows who it is. He's seen the black car more than enough times. He's just. Angry. Because Harry really shouldn't be doing this. Because he needs to stop seeing Harry before he gets attracted to him more than he already is. But he sighs, turns on his sirens and lights. Tells himself to stop giving in to this boy because his job is more important.

Honestly, though? He isn't sure about that last part.

•

"Harry. You know you're coming with me this time, right?" Harry bites his lip and nods, gets out of his car. 

"I didn't mean to be bad, officer. I promise I'll be a good boy, I didn't even see the light-"

"Harry." Louis takes a breath, "give me your hands, please."

Harry holds out his wrist, Louis fastens the handcuffs. 

Harry can see the arousal on his face, fights his own arousal. It's just hard because Louis is putting handcuffs on him and it shouldn't be sexual but it is, and god Harry shouldn't say it but-

"This turns you on." 

Louis blinks up at him, "shut up, Harry. Just stop."

Harry nods, "I'm sorry."

"I know you're sorry, but you have to stop," Louis states exasperatedly. 

Harry looks at his feet, Louis sighs and runs his hand over his head.

"Look, Harry," he looks straight into Harry's eyes, "you're attractive. Like. Like, you're really fit, okay?" Harry smirks, but Louis shakes his head, "but I can't do this. I can't, like, do this," he points to himself, then Harry, "I don't know why Im attracted to you, like, I'm straight, well thought. I just am, though, attracted to you. But I'm doing my job and I need to stay professional, so I _can't_ , okay?" Harry nods, a little sad. 

"I'm sorry," Louis says finally. 

Harry nods again, and lets himself into the back seat.

•

The drive is a long one, and silent for a good ten minutes before Louis says,

"I'll give you props for what you've gone through. For me, I mean."

Harry smirks, "thanks, I guess."

"You're not a bad kid, Harry." 

"Yeah." Harry's quiet. 

"I'm not joking when I say you're cute." Louis says. He shouldn't say it, but Harry seems a little...off. A little disappointed i himself for being how he was to Louis.

"Really?" Harry asks, interested.

Louis nods, "and it's not...it's not that I don't like you, I just can't be putting my job second. You know?" 

Harry nods, "I get it man."

"Thanks. For understanding." Louis smiles assuringly in is mirror to Harry, who smiles right back. 

•

They arrive at the station, Harry just has to fill out a few forms, pay a fee, and agree to some things. Louis watches Harry bite his lip in concentration while he writes, and bites his own trying to calm himself down. 

"Bye, Louis." Harry murmurs, 

"See you, kid." Louis says back with a smile.

•

It's not that Harry isn't listening. It's just that there's something inside him that is just begging him to, and Harry doesn't really have any problems with it. It's more like a mindless action, really. He just let it happen. 

•

Louis hates the night shift. Too many drunk idiots, too many people who look like they want to kill him, and are capable of doing so, when he pulls them over. But whether he likes it or not, he's on it. 

It would be an understatement to say he's angry when the sleek back car drives past, obviously swerving. 

"Fucking hell, kid," Louis swears, pulling out behind him. 

•

Harry's natural reactions- anyone's natural reaction- when they hear sirens and see lights shouldn't be smiling and being filled with joy. But it seems Harry's brought himself to that point. 

Except Louis isn't playing around when he says, "get out of the car."

Or 

"I'm done with this."

Or 

"You're coming with me."

•

The police station is strangely deserted, even though it is 3 AM. Louis grabs the camera, hands Harry the sign. 

"Hold it" Louis says, Harry follows instructions. 

He tilts his head and winks for the first picture 

Louis frowns

"Hold it straight in front of you." 

Harry does so, with a smug ass smile on his face. 

Harry knows he'll break. He's just got to get him there.

"Turn to the left" 

Harry does 

"Right."

Harry does. 

"Louis?" Harry says, "you look really nice right now." 

Louis shakes his head.

Harry walks up to him, puts the sign down, puts a hand on either of his shoulders, "you need to loosen up. I know your job is important, and I know you're probably confused about why you like me, but you do. And so. Live, Louis. Stop- stop taking it all so serious."

Louis considers brushing off what Harry's saying. And then he also considers how Harry tasted when he kissed him. And there's a lot more considering before he decides on, "you're drunk."

And Harry responds with, "and horny. Really, really horny."

And Louis smirks, "you're impossible."

"You've said that before I think, and I believe my response was 'you're really fit', which still applies." Harry smirks back.

"And you like it when I put you in handcuffs." Louis responds.

"So do you."

Louis leans forward and whispers, "y'want me to put them on you?"

Harry sort of whimpers, nods frantically, "god, please."

•

Ten minutes later, they're in the back closer of the police department, Harry's naked in handcuffs and Louis is dying of arousal. 

"What- what do you want?" Louis asks, running a hand through Harry's hair.

"Wanna suck you off- please." Harry gasps.

"Shit," Louis mutters, hands going to his zipper, fumbling with it, trying to get it open but it isn't fucking working-

"Stop," Harry says, "just-"

He leans forward, gets Louis's zipper in his mouth, and pulls down. 

"Fucking hell," Louis breathes, gripping his hair with both hands. 

Harry gets the button undone too, asks Louis to pull his trousers down. 

Harry mouths at the shape of Louis through his boxers, something that makes Louis whine, lift his hips forward. 

Louis apparently can't take the teasing much longer though, because he yanks down his boxers and Harry just-

"Fuck."

Louis smirks at him. 

Harry takes him all in, because Louis is the perfect size to not choke Harry but just fill up his mouth to where Harry has to try a little not to gag. 

"Holy shit," Louis reaches for the wall, Harry groans around him and Louis isn't sure if he's ever felt like this when he's gotten any other blow job. 

"Harry," Louis says, nudges his chin. Harry hollow his cheeks, pulls off Louis. 

"Can I-" Louis takes a breath, "- I wan' to put a finger in you." 

"Please, yeah." Harry says almost immediately, but then, "but can I just- I want to suck you more." 

"Yeah," Louis breathes, pushes his hips back towards Harry, who greedily takes the head of Louis's cock into his lips, making Louis keen. 

Louis just gasps and grips at the wall and tries not to lose it because this needs to last fucking forever. 

After another minute, Louis nudges him off again. 

"Lay- just lay down." 

"On the floor? It's dirty. And cold." 

Louis sighs, "shit. Um. Hang on."

He unlocks the closet door and peeks out, and there's still no one around. Weird, but convenient. Louis, like, sprints to the front door and locks it, grabs the key to Harry's handcuffs, and comes back to the closet. 

"Okay- C'mere."

He lays Harry down on the carpeted floor, Harry sighs happily, spreads his legs like he literally can't wait for this. 

"There's no- no lube." Harry says.

"Just-" Louis puts a finger up to Harry's lips, Harry takes it in his mouth, moves his tongue around until Louis's finger is well enough slick and-

"That's just plain sin," Louis rasps out, takes his finger away, traces Harry's hole with it.

"You good?" Louis asks

"Yeah, please." Harry pretty much begs.

Louis slips it in about half way, Harry drops his head back and sighs like this is it, this is what he needed. 

"Fuck, thank you." Harry says, Louis bends his finger and "-fuck. Shit, again."

Louis chuckles, obliges and Harry keens, writhes his hips.

"You want my hand or my mouth?" Louis asks, to which Harry responds, "mouth. Mouth. Please, your mouth." 

And Louis smiles, licks a stripe up Harry's dick and Harry gasps.

Louis then tries something- he sucks the head of Harry's cock right as he slides his finger over that certain spot and

"Louis," Harry groans, and he comes, Louis just keeps sucking at him, even sort of giggles which makes Harry want to punch him.

Louis draws his finger out, comes up to straddle Harry's torso.

"Your come is sweet," Louis says, something so obscene Harry practically comes again. 

Harry just squints his eyes shut for a second, and Louis takes the opportunity to kiss him. Harry moans into his mouth, leans up, but then breaks away when Louis starts rutting against his stomach.

"What- what do you want?"

"I don't even know, I just want something, please," Louis gets out, and Harry smirks.

"Undo the handcuffs." 

Louis just listens, fumbles with the key until he gets the cuffs off, lets Harry pin him to the floor.

"I saw you look at my hands," Harry mutters, then sort of drools into his palm and then Harry is saying, "I know my hands are quite large," and taking Louis's cock into his hand, making Louis breathe out an, "Oh"

"Relax, Lou. Come on," Harry urges, watches Louis's eyebrows draw up. 

"You like my hands, mm?" 

Louis nods lazily, pushes his hips  
up and Harry pushes them back down.

Louis doesn't quite know what it is about his hands, but it doesn't take much more than,

"Come on, Lou," and then Louis is there, his mind is white, mouth drops open. 

"There you go," Harry coos, working him through the orgasm, circling his hip with his thumb. 

"God, you're good." Harry says, leans up to kiss him.

"You're impossible."

"You're still fit, Tomlinson."

•


End file.
